Twilight Eyes
by Kinzie Fairman
Summary: I thought it was going to be better on earth than it is hell and worse than heaven. but as I was about to learn, earth is better than both, and Angels exist in all three. This is Layla, join her as she embarks on a mission that may end in 2 different ways depending on which path you decide to take... an original story based off a roleplay
1. Characters

Characters:

Main:

Jacqueline Walsh:

**Full Name; **Jacquelyn Maye Walsh

**First Name;** Jacquelyn

**Meaning**; Held by the heel, bringer of hope

**Middle Name; **Maye

**Meaning; **Maye is the name of her unborn twin sister and a flower

**Last Name;** Walsh

**Nicknames;**

**1\. Jacq- **Shortened Version of her name. Used by most people

**2\. Twilight / Twili**\- Her brother, Matthieu gave her this nickname as they would always look at the stars together and they both say that if either of them are ever lost, that they must look up at the stars, and the one shining brightest would guide them, He would tell her that she was the one born with twilight eyes

**3\. Lyn- **Last 3 letters of her name

**Race- **Caucassian

**Appearance;**

**Age; **She was 24 when she died in 1924, born in 1900.

**Appearance Age-** She appears to be about 20-22

**Eye Color; **Blue-ish / Purple tint

**Glasses or Contacts; **None

**Hair Color/Style;** Brown hair with a slight wave to it, reaches the end of her ribcage

**Weight;** 128 lbs

**Height; **5 feet 5 inches

**Build; **Very muscular and skinny legs, she has good abs a 6 pack

**Scars or Marks; **She has a scar from when she died, scars from belt whips from her father. and she has burn scars beginning on her collarbone and reaches 3 inches down her arm and ending at the shoulder blade on her back. She has freckles all over her body and a lot on her face

**FAMILY;**

**Parents; **

**Mother- **Jizella Ashley Walsh

**Story;** She gave birth to 4 boys and 1 girl. She passed of natural age

**Father-** Algrade Walsh

**Story; **He was abusive to Jacquelyn and blames her for not allowing another daughter for him, He blames her for ruining his and Jizella's marriage

**Siblings; **

**Brothers;**

**1\. **Axel Jacob Walsh

Born 1895

**Relationship with her; **They were close but he passed when he was 15 years old while fighting in the first world war

**2\. **Ashley Acadin Walsh

Born 1890

**Relationship with her;** They were not really close as he left for war only 5 years after she was born and even then they didn't really spend time together

**3\. **Matthieu James Walsh

Born 1899

**Relationship with her; **They were the closest out of the two as they were closest in age, they spent most of their time together up until the moment they died in eachothers arms. He protected her as much as he could from their father

**4**. Samuel (Sammy) Alexis Walsh

Born 1906

**Relationship with her; **They were also Close, but not as close as the others. He is the youngest and escaped the abuse

**Sister;**

**1.** Maye; Jacquelyn's unborn twin sister

**FULL NAME;** Elijah Williams James

**First Name;** Elijah

**Meaning**; Strong, Brave

**Middle Name; **Williams

**Meaning;** his grandfathers name, he died the same day he was born

**Last Name; **James

**Nicknames;**

**1\. Eli**\- Shorter version of his name

**2\. Jah Jah- **What his nephew calls him

**Race; **Caucassian

**Appearance;**

**Age; **25

**Appearance Age;** 22-24

**Weight; **158 lbs

**Height; **6 feet and 1 inch

**Build; **Athletic build, runs

**Eye Color**; Green

**Glasses or Contacts; **Contacts during the day and glasses when he is home alone or at night

**Hair**; Short and curly, shaved on the sides and longer on top small curls

**Scars or Marks; **He has a small scar on his forehead from running in the woods with his brother

**Family;**

**Parents;**

**Mother-** Alyssa James

**Story;** She gave birth to him at 25, and passed from cancer when he was 11, she was loving and sang to him all the time

**Father-** Connor Ainsley James

**Story-** He is a soldier and a scientist

**Siblings;**

**Brother;**

**1\. **Evan James

Born 1989

**Relationship with him;** They are close as they are the only boys, he helped look after him once their mom died

**Sister;**

**1.** Emily James

Born 1987

**Relationship with him;** They are close, and she became the motherly figure when their mom died.


	2. Trial

"Prison in heaven, yeah that'll go over well," I said as I rolled over to be greeted by a large light that sits just four feet above my head.

"That's what you get for stealing bread from father," Marcus said as he layed on the top bunk opposite of me.

"How was I supposed to know that was father's bread!" I said trying to defend myself only to speak louder than I meant to and got a few stares "okay how many of you are in here for accidentally touching something that belonged to father?" I asked as about eight people raised their hands. "thank you." I said laying back down. Marcus sat up hitting his head, granted he was too tall for the top bunk but he was nice enough to give his bunkmate the bottom so we could talk. My name sat on the list for the next one to probably be thrown. When an angel is thrown they are stripped of their wings and thrown to earth to "learn their lesson". All that I've heard is layer up cause you have no idea where they might drop you. I take out my journal and begin to write.

'_Dear Me,_

_guess what you're still fucked, there is no way you can escape this one just hope each member of the council gives you a good tablet. They aren't activated till you hit the ground. Layla if I, your past self could give you any advice it would be the following three words._

_DON'T LOOK BACK_

_This is the only thing that will get you through whatever we go through down there, but also remember that when you do remember who Marcus is, be sure to find him. You, or me. No, we are stronger than any force out there and no matter what, we can beat whatever is standing in front of us, even if it is Satan himself_

_journal end, January 25, 2019'_

"LUNCHTIME INMATES!" The guard said as I finished the last word on my page. "Not you sweetheart." He said tapping my leg.

"That's abuse," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're up to trial," he said

"What? I thought I had another two weeks?" I asked him, I didn't want to leave heaven not yet anyways

"They decided they had time for one more."

"Wait can I at least say goodbye to Marcus?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"I don't know why you need to you will be back faster than anyone I just know it." He said as he winked at me. The guard was nice to me when we were not around people but acted like an asshole around everyone else. I knew he meant well but he was trained to not give advice but that didn't stop him. "Give me your notebook," he said and I did as I was told. He put it back in my bag and told me not to read it till I was down there.

I stand in the middle of a circle as I collapse to my knees. The room is large, empty, and white. The room grew dark and so did my hopes of staying in heaven. Suddenly 14 pairs of wings appeared outside of the circle followed by robes and finally by the people. Men and women, they were holding tablets and a leather duffle bag appeared next to me.

"Show your wings!" One of them screamed I did as I was told and released my wings.

"You are aware of the rules of being casted out yes?" The second one asked

"Yes." I responded looking down at my knees

"You are aware, that we are to send you on a journey about finding your true purpose here in heaven." One said behind me

"Yes" I responded again

"we will give you 14 items to aid you in your adventure, you will gain the powers necessary to complete this mission when they are ready to return, do you understand this" This one came from the right of me

"Yes" I said finally

"Do you have any questions?" The one in front of me says.

"Why exactly am I being casted out?" I asked them " I honestly do not understand, no one has been outcasted for touching father's food by accident."

"We will explain all later" one said as they handed me the bag I stood up tall as I felt an imense pain in my back. I collapsed to my knees as my vision becomes blurry. Suddenly the room became white and I felt wind rush against my skin.

HEY GUYS

so this is chapter 1 of my story I really hope you enjoy it I am definitely going to keep this one going i hope to even finish it. I am open to some critisism but please don't destroy me I have a self esteem that I've worked hard to build up.


	3. Roots

I open my eyes in shock my hair flying in the front of my face as I felt a rush of wind against my open wounds that are on my back. Everything slowed down until there was nothing only me and the sky that sit above me. It seemed to swallow me whole. I reached my hand out to grasp onto something, anything, all my hand did was grasp the endless crevasse of blue. Everything was a blur, a blur that swirled out of existence as I surrendered myself to the sky and fell, living up to the name, Fallen Angel.

My senses slowly come to me first the sounds. I hear chirping and things falling onto me. Then my smell. Something sweet, not food but it was calming somehow. Finally, my vision. I'm in a forest, well I'm in a hole, but regardless, I am in a forest. The trees stood tall above me as a rolled over regretting my choices instantly as the wounds on my back were still open. I hear footsteps and try to move although I cannot.

"hello? are you okay?" The voice was rough and raspy, but caring and had an underlying worry. I tried to respond but all I could do is groan. "alright" i heard the footsteps move closer and i was lifted up as I hissed in pain when the hands touch my injuries. After what felt like a long time I felt a soft material touch my skin I still couldn't talk but I sat in silence for the ride looking up at some sort of solid object blocking my view of the sky that only minutes before I felt like I wasn't moving at all. After a few turns, we stopped. A creak followed by me being moved once again. Another creak and another soft material touching the front side of my skin "Okay, I am going to get a few things to fix this up alright?" The same voice spoke a bit calmer than before. The footsteps walked away as I welcomed the darkness that flooded my vision and drifted off into a sleep.

I wake up lying down in a room. The walls were painted white and the floor was concrete. 14 people in white robes and hoods appeared around me. I stood and looked at them "WHO ARE YOU, WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" I screamed at them I collapsed to my knees and sit on my heels. The robed person in front of me, slowly walked towards me and lowered himself to my level. He removed his hood to reveal a face all to familiar.

"Twili" He said as i gripped onto him.

"Matthieu" I said as all my worries left my body.

"Jacquelyn, we are here to tell you your mission... and, to answer your question" Matthieu said at he rose and walked back to his place.

"To start what item would you like guaranteed on the solid ground." A woman said as she removed her hood. For a second all of my memories came back .

"My journal" I said as the leather bound book appeared in front of me and floated into a leather duffel bag. My brother walked to me first.

"In the power of God I give you tablet one" he said, followed by the next person and so on until it reached fourteen. They all looked at each other and nodded at Matthieu. He stepped forward. "You asked why you were being outcasted, Jacquelyn, you are not being out casted because you touched his bread, you are being casted out because you have yet to learn the most valuable lesson of all as an angel, true love."

"But. Matt. How am I supposed to learn that lesson on earth" I said looking up at him with tears staring to fill my eyes.

"Don't cry little one" a voice said from behind me. I ignored her focusing my attention on my brother's face

"You will see Jacq, you will see. But for now you must stop a man who has killed so many people in his lifetime" Matthieu said as he looked at a woman standing opposite of him

"This man must be stopped" she said "Jacquelyn you must stop this man." She looked at me like she had no emotion whatsoever.

"Who is this man, and how do I find him" I said standing up from my place

"Follow his trail but beware of what lies on the other end" another man said his voice deeper than my brothers but equally as raspy.

"But who is he" I asked them all

"Michael" they said in unison "good luck" was followed as they disappeared till only Matthieu remained.

"Matt, what do I do.." I said hopelessly

"Remember little sister, go where the stars take you, because I will always be one of them guiding you." he said as he hugged me. I gripped him back curling the white fabric of his robe between my fingers.

"But where do I even start." I said crying slightly

"Go back to where it all began. then use the tools we gave you to figure out where to go next. Be careful Jacq this man is dangerous but I believe in you and I know you can do it, just pray if you need help, I'm always listening." He rose from his place and began to walk away. "Never forget little sister that you were the one born with Twilight Eyes not me." he said as he disappeared into thin air


End file.
